Polyamide resin has been known as an engineering plastic excellent in high mechanical strength such as impact resistance, abrasion resistance and wear resistance, and also excellent in heat resistance and oil resistance; and polyamide resin has been used widely in fields of automobile parts, parts for electric/electronic apparatuses, parts for OA apparatuses, machinery parts, and parts for building/housing equipment.
Fiber reinforced resin material using thermoplastic resin such as polyamide resin, polypropylene or the like, as a matrix resin compounded with glass fiber or the like is characterized by its light weight and high rigidity, and therefore, molded articles using the fiber reinforced resin material have been used widely for mechanical parts, parts for electric/electronic apparatuses, vehicle parts or members and so forth.
Patent literature 1 by the present applicant has disclosed that a fiber reinforced polyamide resin composition configured by a polyamide resin, which uses meta-xylylenediamine as a diamine component and is reinforced by a fiber material, and the fiber reinforced polyamide resin composition is excellent in terms of physical properties under high temperature and high humidity, low warpage, dimensional stability, heat resistance, lightness of weight, adaptability for recycling, moldability, and productivity. However, there has been an additional need for improving fracture strength through enhanced interface adhesiveness.